ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Trent: Martial Arts Extraordinaire
|genre = Adventure Martial Arts Super heroes Comedy Drama|num_seasons = 6|num_episodes = 156|runtime = 26 minutes |company = TBD|distributor = TBD|network = Cartoon Network|country = United States|language = English|first_aired – last_aired = TBD - present|picture_format = 1080p (HDTV)|next = Return of the Martial Artist|BGcolor = orange|starring = Paul Tylak Jackie Chan Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle-Griffin Tim Curry Kevin Michael Richardson}} is an American martial arts superhero comedy animated television series coming soon to Cartoon Network. Plot 15 year old high school student, Trent Jackieman learns martial arts from Master Jenji and goes under the name “The Ninja Crusader” and protects his city from Lord Dragonort and other potential threats. Characters Main Protagonists * Trent Jackieman/The Ninja Crusader (voiced by Paul Tylak) - a 15-year old martial artist trained by Master Jenji and becomes a superhero of martial arts. * Master Jenji (voiced by Jackie Chan) - the master of Trent and owner of the dojo. * Tonnathan "Tony" Kent (voiced by Jason Marsden) - the smart kid who was saved by Trent from a bully who was picking on him, and was Trent's best friend since then. *'Francine Von Deedee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - a Martial artist like Trent, who is tough but secretly likes Trent. Main Antagonists *'Lord Dragonort' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a humanoid Dragon who was once Jenji’s student until he became evil. *'Dr. Thunder '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a mad scientist supervillain who mutates animals into mindless monsters using a radioactive chemical. *'Deronite' - an alien race of energy beings bent on taking over the Earth. *'Boxer Joe' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - a former boxer who has turned his life to a life of crime. *'Sebastian Akashima/Dark Ninja' (voiced by Yuki Matsuzaki) - a Japanese-American ninja-like hitman who set his eyes on Trent, whom he see him as his "one and only prefect rival". *'Mrs. Rulfington' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a calm and cool-headed, but serious-minded crime boss who turn herself into a anthropomorphic panther-like being. *'Scarface' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mercenary outlaw who has swords only for weapons. *'Lioness' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a dangerous, and yet fun-loving and ditzy female ninja-like assassin who is Sebastian's on-again/off-again love interest, due to their different backgrounds. *'Game Mistress' (voiced by Jennifer Morrison) - a cool-headed, calm and cunning, yet tough-as-nails video game-based villainess who create game-based challenges and booby traps to test out Trent on a daily basic at times. *'Ziggy Hartman/Savager' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Trent's former friend who's a huge outcast, like being bullied, feeling neglected by his strict and abusive parents, doesn't do well at school and treat like a total nobody, which cause him to become one of Trent's most deadliest enemies. *'Mick Jay MacKnight' (voiced by Paul Eiding) - a elderly retired crime boss who seek to continues his criminal empire and is Mrs. Rulfington's personal idol. **'Jessie "Jesse" MacKnight' (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - Mick's daughter who help her father restoring his criminal empire, who often hate being called "Jesse". **'Maxwell' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Mick's personal expert marksman, electric expert and a expert of mixing both brain and brawn. **'Finn' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Maxwell's friend/partner who's Mick's personal weapons expert and formed a brother-like bond with Maxwell. **'Randall' (voiced by Santino Fontana) - Mick's fellow minion who's often act like a total ditzy goofball, but does often somewhat make an few good plans. *'Experiment X' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a giant monster created as a biological weapon by a group of rouge scientist. *'Guckworth' (voiced by Jonathan Freeman) - a former rich man who was mutated into a glob-like monster. *'George Suberneat/Goblin Prince' (voiced by Dante Basco) - the leader of the Goblin gang. **'Fiona Lincoln/Goblin Princess' (voiced by Lindsay Lohan) - George’s girlfriend and assistant leader of his gang. **'Gera-Goblin' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a member of the Goblin gang who is the toughest member. *'Madame Imposter' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a mysterious and unknown, but yet very dangerous opponent who was able to disguise herself, even disguising her voice, as anyone. *'Dr. Terrance "Terry" Cox' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a criminal scientist who was the former friend of Dr. Thunder. **'Ninja-Slayer '- a highly advanced robot that was design to hunt down and kills ninjas. *'Bomber Sam' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a French accented bomber who loves to bows up stuff for fun. Supporting * Sophia Kindleman (voiced by Mindy Cohn) - a popular girl in school who Trent has a crush on. *'Marcus Coffinsmurf' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a school bully in Trent’s grade and jockey of the football team. *'Gem Jackieman' (voiced by Alyson Court) - a loving caring mother of Trent but is also a divorced parent of two. *'Emma Jackieman' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Trent’s cute but sometimes annoying sister who also lives with her mother and her brother. *'David Jackieman' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Trent’s divorced father who was once a martial artist until a tragedy happened between him and Gem that caused their divorce. *'Vicki McParks' (voiced by Kat Graham) - a delinquent who's may seem like a jerk, but does shown to be a good heart and is both very warm and friendly at times. *'Mr. Vanderson' (voiced by David Kaye) - a Canadian-American who's Trent's history teacher and often like a father-figure to him. *'Stacy Bushman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a shy goth girl who is friends with Trent and Tony. But also has a crush on Trent. Until the end of Season 3, she and Trent started dating. *'Glenn' (voiced by Beck Bennett) - the dojo's janitor who often hang out with Trent and learn an few martial arts skills on his own, but can often be very curious about somethings at times. *'Principal Stormm' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Trent's principal who may seem very hardworking and ambitious, but does shown kindness to her fellow students and act like a mother-student to them as well. *'Gouku Akashiba' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Sebastian's young kind-hearted, but yet sometime serious-minded brother. *'Brody Kent' (voiced by David Tennant) - Tony's overworking father and Trent's science teacher. *'Mayday "May" Kent' (voiced by Amy Landecker) - Tony's caring but overprotective mother. *'Wendiego “Wendy” Yoduski' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - a genius who stalks Tony because she has a crush on him. *'Mike Leonardo ' (voiced by Eddie Deezen) - Trent’s cousin who is a comic book geek. *'Matsuki Usagi' (voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen) - Trent’s Japanese pen pal. *'Xavier Felaouse' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a famous surfer in the world. *'Zackary “Zac” Howardman' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a German classmate of Trent who likes food a lot. *'Katie Adoramen' (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a party planner who loves parties. *'Thomas LaMleur' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - Trent’s classmate and one of the famous singers of all time. Episodes See, List of episodes Production Animation This show has the same animation of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Trivia * Trent's voice actor is Paul Tylak. ** Trent sounds exactly like Rabbit from Skunk Fu!. * Gallery Leo1-mob.png|Trent Jackieman Ninja_Zero_5.0.jpg|Trent's Ninja suit ???|Tony Kent Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Arts TV shows Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Billy2009 Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows